A Grinch's Tale
by Ms.Imaginative
Summary: This is a tale of a girl who had everything. Her name... was Marion Whoether and the Grinch and her were best friends. Until that fateful christmas when he left Whoville. Summary sucks but the story is great! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people!

**Since I'm in such a Holiday mood I decided to make a story for my favorite Christmas movie. I love the way Jim Carrey portays the Grinch and this story just came to me faster than my other stories. I think it's because of the holida season. But anywho I hope you like this and I want you guys to review for me. With love, **

**Disclaimer: I only own my charcater Marion.**

**

* * *

**The final bell for daily classes rang and the small who boys and who girls ran out as fast as they could. Before Cindy Lou could leave I called to her. She came up to the desk with a worried face. "Yes Ms. Whoether?" I smiled at her and said, "Cindy Lou, classes are over there's no need for you to address me as a teacher." She took a deep breath and her adorable smile she usually wore returned to her face.

"Now Cindy Lou, you have been doing very well in my class so whatever you're doing to make you so smart (like eating beans or having an energy drink) then keep it up, alright?" She nodded smiling wider. "I also want you to tell your father for me that I'll be at the post office in fifteen minutes." She nodded and said, "Will do **Marion**." I smiled at her and then she left the classroom.

I got up from my desk and began to pack up everything. Today was the last day of classes before Christmas break. I quite enjoyed class today, seeing the children give out their gifts to one another. Even this one little boy from the other class came in and gave his Christmas present to the girl he liked. She accepted the gift gradually.

Once finished packing I looked outside to see the two children holding hands with one another. I smiled faintly. _"I wish that it went that way with Grinch and Martha May." _I thought. I left the classroom and started to head to the Whoville Post Office.

Yes I, a school teacher in Whoville, am thinking about The Grinch. Well how could I not, Christmas is so close I could feel it! But ever since the incident that made Grinch hate Christmas and made him leave, I haven't felt the Christmas spirit.

Why would I care about The Grinch? Well… Not a lot of people in Whoville know this, but before he ran away to Mt. Crumpet he and I were best friends. Yes, the big bad Grinch had a best friend, is that a bad thing? We were both different from everyone else.

Him because of… Well he's green for god's sake! And me… I'm the only adult in Whoville who **still** hasn't grown into her nose. But I don't care I look prettier the way I am.

As kids Grinch and I would make fun of Christmas. We loved the holiday but we loved making fun of the holiday even more. When we heard the song "Christmas is Creepy" by Fred Figglehorn we always sang it together during the holiday season. He was the only person I had left at the time since my parents died in an unfortunate car crash and when he left I felt… lonely, for the first time.

Anyway, I arrived at the post office just in time. Lou was having trouble with the mail so I got on a ladder and started sorting everything.

Yes I do work two jobs. I usually grade the children's tests fairly quick so I have nothing else to do. So I decided to get a job at the post office to consume my time for a while.

After sorting everything I sat across from Cindy as she was talking to her father about Grinch. "But Dad, why won't anyone talk about the Grinch?" She asked "Well Cindy the Grinch is a who, who… actually, he's not a who. He's more of a, a…"

"A what?" Cindy Lou asked. "Exactly Cindy." I said. "He's a what who doesn't like Christmas." Lou finished up for me. "Just look at his mailbox honey not a single letter in or out, except from Ms. M." I froze and Cindy looked confused. "Who's Ms. M?" She asked faintly. "That's a question even I can't answer Cindy." Lou replied. Cindy then looked at me for the answer. "Ms. M is the only who here in Whoville who sends The Grinch letters during Christmas time." I said and she nodded.

The customers to the post office then began to try and get Lou's attention. Me and him went to the front and calmed the crowd down. "Alright people hand me the packages you need to deliver." I yelled to them. In about two seconds I was holding everyone's gifts that needed to be sent out. I looked over to Cindy and she took some of the packages with me to the back room.

Once in the back room I placed the packages down and stretched my back. "God, Cindy I'm getting too old for this." She chuckled hoarsely. I looked at her and saw her staring at the sorting machine. "You scared of the sorting machine?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yeah I hate that thing too."

I then heard something drop on the floor. I turned around and Cindy picked a mask that some kid would be wearing for Halloween. My eyebrows furrowed. I then heard someone sneeze and a deep voice excused his sneeze.

Cindy and I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Grinch! Right here in the flesh. I was so surprised that Cindy and I screamed at the same time. He screamed a high pitched girly scream and jumped down from the ceiling with his dog.

Cindy then began stuttering. "You're the, the, the…." Grinch began to talk. "The, the… THE GRINCH!" Cindy got so surprised she fell into sorting machine. "Cindy!" I yelled and went after her. But I ended getting trapped as well.

"HELP US!" Cindy and I yelled. I heard a commotion coming from above us and then heard Grinch say, "Bleeding hearts of the world unite!" He then pulled us out.

Grinch snarled at Cindy and grabbed the mask form her hand. "Give me that!" he snapped. "Don't you know you're not supposed to take things that dong belong to ya?What's the matter with you, ya some kind of wild animal? Huh?" Cindy shook her head frantically.

Grinch then looked at me and sneered. He looked at his dog and said, "Let's go." But Cindy stopped him in his tracks when she thanked him for saving us. He turned around glaring at us.

"Saving you? Is that what you think I was doing?" Cindy Lou nodded her head. Grinch smirked. "Wrong-Oh!"

He then pulled out wrapping paper and wrapped Cindy Lou up like a present. He then looked at me and smirked. "Now for you." I wasn't nervous but I did back away from him. I then backed into the mail shelf behind me.

I could see that he didn't recognize me otherwise he wouldn't be doing this.

I thought quickly about what I was about to do. I then remembered a trick I used to do on him when we were kids. I pointed at some random thing in the room and said, "Look a distraction!" He turned and I ran out of the back room faster than he could say, 'hey!'

"Lou!" I yelled to him as I got to the front desk. All of the customers were gone now. "Come quick its Cindy!" He followed me to the back room and all that was left was Cindy Lou standing all wrapped up in Christmas wrapping paper.

"Dad, Daddy! Marion you out there?" she called. "What the devil… Cindy honey," with the sound of her father's voice Cindy burst through the paper like it was nothing. "Dad!" she said. "It was amazing…." "You've been practicing your Christmas wrapping. Oh honey, I'm so proud of you." Lou said cutting her off. "O-Oh." She looked at me for answers but I put my pointer finger to my lips telling her to keep silent about what just happened. She nodded and listened to her father talk.

After I left the back room decided it was time to get home and get some sleep. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve so I needed to be rested.

As I was heading out I decided to check up to see if the mail was organized right. There were some foul ups with the sorting but I got that done in due time. But when I went to see Grinch's mailbox, Ms. M's letter was gone.

* * *

_The Next Day_

I was in the middle of setting up my Christmas tree when I heard my doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I yelled and went to the front door. I opened the door to see Cindy Lou standing with a recorder in one hand and a note pad in the other.

I smiled at her. "What brings the pleasure Cindy Lou?" I asked her. She showed me this morning's paper that said, **"Grinch Spotted Near, Whoville." **I tensed a bit. "I went around town to discover some facts about him. I find out quite a lot." I took the paper from her and skimmed the article. "Then why are coming to me for this dear?" I asked in a throaty voice. "Because the women who raised the Grinch said that he knew you. I was wondering if you could tell me what you know about him." I looked at her. She had anxiety in her eyes, to know and get all the info she needed. I saw the same anxiety in myself when I was her age. I exhaled sharply. "Very well come on in Cindy." She smiled and came in without protest.

We sat down on the couch and Cindy Lou set up her recorder. "Alright, please, tell me everything you know about the Grinch." She told me. I nodded and said, "Alright I will. But I don't refer to him as _the Grinch. _It makes him sound like property. I call him Grinch I've always called him that, since we were children." I looked at Cindy Lou who seemed interested in every word I said. "Anyway Grinch and I have known each other since we were three years old. My parents were friends with his guardians so that's how we got to know one another. But after the tragic car crash my parents got into he was my only family left. We sang Christmas songs together around this time of year and his mothers would make us end up under the mistletoe at the end of their Christmas party every year." I smiled at the memory. "I always was happy as long as he was there by my side." But then my smile faded. "But then, came that one faithful Christmas."

_Flashback_

_I went over to Grinch as soon as class was finished. We started walking over to his house. "Are you coming over Marion?" I nodded. "Definitely, I want to watch you make Martha May her gift." His cheeks turned bright red. "H-How did you know I was going to make her a present?" he asked baffled. I giggled. "I saw the way you were looking at her in class today. You're not fooling me Big-G." He looked away from me blushing even more. _

_Once in the house Grinch got straight to work on Martha's gift. He ended up making a beautiful handcrafted angel. "It's beautiful Grinch!" I said in awe. He didn't answer me he just stared at himself in the mirror with a frown on his face. "What's wrong Grinch?" I asked him concerned. He didn't answer me. _**(The song about to be sung is "God Help the Outcasts" from the Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney movie)**

"I don't know if you can hear me" _I started to sing. _"Or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to a little girl's prayer. Yes I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you. But still I see your face and wonder…. Were you once an outcast too," _Grinch looked at me with sad eyes but I continued singing. _"God help the outcasts hungry form birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on earth. God help my people we look to you still. God help the outcasts, when nobody will." _Grinch then began singing. _"I ask for wealth, I ask for fame, I ask for glory to shine on my name. I ask for love I can possess, I ask for god and his angels to bless me." _I then began to sing again. _"I ask for nothing I can get by, for I know so may less lucky than I. Please help my people, the poor and down trod. I thought we all were the children of god. God help the outcasts, the children of…. god."

_Me and Grinch locked eyes. I always sang that song for when one of us needs to feel better about something. "Thank you, Marion, for always having faith in me and always being there." Grinch said with a faint smile on his face. I put my hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes at contact. "No matter what will happen to us I will always be there for you." I said smiling. _

_He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked. "Yes, but first I have an early Christmas gift for you." I raised an eyebrow as he went through the medicine cabinet. Grinch then pulled out two large bottles of strange liquid. My eyebrows furrowed and I asked him what this was. _

_He smiled at me. "These bottles are perfume bottles just for you. I made the perfume myself. I know how much you love one of a kind thing," He handed me the bottles. I sprayed some of the perfume on my arm and smelt it. It smelt like green tea leaves and gingerbread mixed into one scent. I absolutely adored the present. "Oh, Grinch thank you!" I hugged him tightly. _

_Then there was a faint knock on the door. It was one of Grinch's mothers. She said that my Aunt was here to pick me up. _

_After my parents died I started to live with my Aunt and Uncle but even though I spent Christmas with them in the past it just wasn't the same with my parents gone and all._

_I told her I would be a minute and turned back to Grinch. "See you in the morning, bright and early?" He nodded. I smiled and left the room. _

_The Next Day_

"_Alright has everyone given out there presents?" Our teacher asked. Everyone nodded but then I heard Grinch's voice say, "I didn't." He then came out from behind the coats with a paper bag on his head. I cocked my head to its side and my eyebrows furrowed. _

"_Merry Christmas Martha May," He said holding out his gift. "Why do you have a bag on your head?" The teacher chuckled._

_Augustus Maywho then spoke up. "He's trying to hide his face in shame because of that hideous gift." I glared at him. "Shut up fat boy!" I yelled at him. He glared at me. _

_The teacher approached Grinch carefully. "Mr. Grinch please take the bag off." Grinch then sat down at his desk put up his notebook to cover his face still and took the bag off his head. "And the book." She said. He put the book down but his foot was still blocking his face. "And your foot." The teacher said looking annoyed. _

_Grinch put his foot down showing his face was all cut up and there was less hair on him than usual. _"He shaved"_ I thought. _

_The kids in the classroom started laughing at him. I could see the anger and hurt growing in his eyes. I glared at them. "Shut up you Losers!" Martha and I screamed at the same time. But it was too late Grinch had snapped. "Stupid present!" He yelled as he threw the handcrafted angel across the room shattering it. He then went over to the tree and lifted it up. "Stupid tree! I hate Christmas!" He then threw the tree across the room and ran away. _

_I ran after him, but he was too fast for me. I lost sight of him as I was looking for him around Mt. Crumpet. "Grinch!" I screamed. Tears were rolling down my face like a water fall. "Big- G, are you there? Please, answer me!" When I heard no answer I broke down and cried._

_End of Flashback_

I wiped some tears that were rolling down my cheek as I finished telling Cindy Lou the story. "It was a horrible day for me and him. He lost his love for Christmas and I lost my best friend." Cindy nodded with a frown on her face.

"So you're Ms. M then?" I looked at her shocked. I nodded. "Yes, I am Ms. M."

_Later that Day_

I was walking with Lou and Cindy to the meeting about who was going to be our Holiday Cheermister. Cindy and I already talked about what we were going to do when we nominated him/her.

Once we got to the meeting and Mayor Maywho asked who we should nominate Cindy Lou yelled, "I nominate the Grinch!" Everyone turned to stare at her. I then said, "I second that nomination." Everyone gasped at our behavior.

The Mayor grimaced. "What an optimistic daughter you have their Lou." Lou smiled faintly. "Thank you." Lou said. "Cindy, Marion, come here." Augustus called to us. We went through the crowd and went up to him.

He then read us a rule from the Book of Who why we couldn't nominate the Grinch. But Cindy automatically countered him. The Mayor then made up rhyme that made him say why Grinch wasn't allowed to come. Of course I automatically protested this but so did the mayor. But then Cindy said that the book says the Cheermister needs to be the person who needs the Christmas Cheer the most. The rest of the town agreed with her.

"Fine," Augustus huffed. "He can be our Cheermister but he will never come down." His right hand man then cut in. "And when he doesn't the Mayor will wear the crown." The Mayor looked flattered and walked away. The rest of the town then started singing.

I then saw Cindy looking up at Mt. Crumpet. I smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her. She smirked as well because she knew as soon as we were in the clearing from everyone we could head up to Mt. Crumpet and ask Grinch to come down and be our Cheermister.

* * *

**What you think? What do you think is going to happen? Tell me and review the story!**


	2. We invite you Mr Grinch

**Disclaimer: I only own Marion and nothing else.**

**

* * *

**

Cindy and I were almost to Grinch's layer on top of Mt. Crumpet. It wasn't a long journey but we had to be careful otherwise if we slipped we would fall all the way down the mountain.

"Do you think The Grinch will recognize you?" Cindy asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked down at her. "He didn't recognize me in the post office so I doubt it Cindy." She nodded and kept climbing.

Once we reached the door to his layer I felt confident to see him again. Cindy went up to the door and started pounding on the door and I did the same thing. "Mr. Grinch!" She called but there was no answer.

I then turned the nob to the big door and it opened. "Hello?" I called. Still no answer. Cindy and I then slipped through the door and began exploring. The place was amazing! I always knew that Grinch was handy with machinery but this place was just amazing.

Cindy and I then found Grinch with a large mechanical monkey smashing two metal plates to his head. I stared at him confused as we approached him. Cindy then tapped his shoulder and his head shot up. Grinch then stopped the metal plates from moving. He slowly turned his head and noticed Cindy standing there.

"Hello, little girl." He then took a step towards her. "HOW DAR YOU ENTER THE GRINCH'S LAYER! You've called down the thunder so get ready for the BOOM! Gaze into the face of fear BOOGABOOGA!"

Cindy took off her earmuffs and said, "Mr. Grinch my name is Cindy Lou Who." Grinch didn't care so he just kept talking. "You see," He said "Even now the terror is welling up inside you." He began to circle her. "I'm not scared." Cindy said. Grinch smirked. "That's what's to be expected in the face of pure evil!" He then made a scary face at Cindy. "I don't think so." she countered. After that Grinch tried to scare her but nothing was working. He was panting tiredly now.

"Um maybe you need a time out?" Cindy suggested. I smirked. "You took the words right out of my mouth Cindy Lou." Grinch noticed me now. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked. "Long enough to see that you've clearly lost your mind from loneliness over the years Grinch." He raised his eyebrows and turned back to Cindy and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I rolled my eyes.

"You've been invited to be Holiday Cheermister for the whobilation this year." I told him. He looked at me then back to Cindy who had an invitation in her hand. "Cheermister, celebrate with friends." Grinch muttered. He then started laughing in her face. "That's a good one." He then started to walk away.

"I know you hate Christmas." Cindy said following him. "But what if it's all just a big misunderstanding?"

"Don't care." Grinch countered.

"I myself am having so doubts!" Grinch made snoring noises.

"And maybe if you could reunite with the Who's and be apart of Christmas..."

Grinch then tried to an impersanation of Cindy. " 'And maybe you can reunite with the Who's and be apart of Christmas...' ; GROW UP!"

No matter what Cindy said Grinch just kept mocking her. But she just kept talking. "Then maybe it'll be alright for me too." Cindy concluded. "I'm sorry, you're session is over so please make another appointment with the receptionist on the way out." I was getting annoyed with him now.

"Oh come on Big- G listen to the girl! She don't mean no harm to you." Grinch then stopped in his tracks. He turned around with a surprised but angry look on his face. "I don't know how you know my nickname. But there is only one person who can call me that, and that's Marion Whoether." I smiled. "So you do remember..." I muttered to myself. "Of course I remember her." he said. "She came after me the day I ran away. I never knew what happened to her after that." He looked down lost in thought.

There was a moment of silence before I began to speak again. "Marion looked for hours for you." His head shot up and he stared at me. However I wasn't looking at him. "She looked through the entire moutain until she couldn't look anymore. She ended up spending half the holiday season in bed beacause she got so sick." Grinch took a step towards me. "You say it as like you experienced it." I nodded. "Because I have." His eyes widened. "YOU'RE LYING!" He yelled as he turned away.

I felt like I was about to cry but instead I started to sing. _"I don't know if you can here me." _He froze. _"Or if you're even there. I don't know if oyu would listen to a little girl's prayer. Yes I know I'm just an outcast I shouldn't speak to you. But still I see your face and wonder... Were you once and outcast too?" _I started to approach Grinch slowly as I kept singing. _"God help the outcasts hungry from birth, show them the mercy they don't find on earth. God help my people we look to you still. God help the outcasts when nobody will." _Grinch then began to sing his part. _"I ask for wealth, I ask for fame, I ask for glory to shine on my name. I ask for love I can possess, I ask for god and his angels to bless me_." I began to sing again_. "I ask for nothing, I can get by. For I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people. The poor and down trod. I thought we all were the children of god. God help the outcasts the children of... God." _

I touched his shoulder and he turned around to face me. "Marion?" he wispered. I smiled faintly. "Hello Grinch." I said. He smirked. "Look at you. You've grown in every place. And look at me I just got hairier." I chuckled. "That is nothing to be ashamed of." I said. He smiled faintly.

"You still love christmas right?" he asked. It wasn't a question he asked in hope that I still loved the holiday, It was just a question. I shook my head. "Not as much as I used to. I've lost my holiday spirit a long time ago." I looked at him with hopful eyes. "Will you please come down to the Whobilation... for me."

He inhaled sharply and was about to answer When Cindy Lou cut him off. "you're getting an award!" She said with excitment. Grinch smirked. "Award?" he went over to her and asked her about the award. She told him everythig, about how the mayor was upset and how Martha May was going to be there. I smirked seeing how that perked him up. In the end we got him to able to come.

He then lead us to the front door. "Who knows!" he said. "This Whobilation could change my entire outlook on life!" Cindy Lou looked at him with a hopful smile on her face. "Really?" she asked. Grinch frowned. "No." He then pulled a rope and Cindy and I fell through the garbage shoot hole that lead back to Whoville.

* * *

**Liked this chapter? Tell me and Review!**


	3. I HATE CHRISTMAS!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Marion**

**

* * *

**

I was finally time for the Whobilation. I was wearing my favorite blue dress and I put on the perfume Grinch gave me when we were children.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a few seconds before I left to see if I missed anything. I looked perfect.

Once I got to the Whobilation I went over to Cindy Lou and her family. I went next to Cindy and looked around. "Did Grinch get here yet?" I asked her. Cindy Lou sadly shook her head 'no.' I nodded. "I'll be right back Cindy I want to get a better view from the front." She noddd and I went up to the front. I saw Martha May standing alone in the crowd. I went up next to her. "Hey Martha." I said. She turned and gave me a warm smile. "My, my aren't we spiffy tonight." I smiled. "Well it's Whobilation and I want to look m best." She nodded and looked back up at the podium.

Mayor Maywho then went up to the podium and announced the award for the Holiday Cheermister. But of course when Grinch was summoned for his award the Mayor emmediately pointed out that he wasn't here. "Then I guess the award goes to the runner up." Augustus said. Then his right hand man went to the microphone and started speaking. "That's right," he said. "The award goes to a man that makes everyone feel like christmas comes not just once a year but every minute of every day. A man who's had his tonceles taken out twice." I rolled my eyes but the mayor looked flattered.

He was just about to tell the story when Grinch came flying out of the garbage shoot, bumped into a Christmas banner and went right into Martha May's cleavage. "Hello Martha." He said againgst her chest. Martha looked as though she was hit by cupids arrow. "He made it!" Cindy Lou shouted with glee.

Grinch then stood up and everyone gasped. They gasped even more as he slowly approached the mayor. He looked to the crowd for a moment until he said, "Boo." Then everyone cowered in terror. I rolled my eyes. "Oh please." I muttered annoyed. Grinch then looked at me and observed me up and down. I blushed a bit and smiled at him. "Glad you could make it Big-G." I said. "Well I'm glad someone's enjoying my company." He said looking back to the crowd.

Grinch then turned to the mayor who was slowly approaching him. "I'm here to accept an award of some kind." He pointed over to Cindy. "And the child, mention a check." I rolled my eyes_. "What is it with men and money_?" I thought as I rolled my eyes. "Cindy stepped forward. "No I didn't." she said with a confused look on her face.

I could see that he was getting annoyed. He then demanded for his award. "Don't worry Mr. Holiday Cheermister," Augustus said through the microphone. "You'll get your award. But first a little family reunion." Everyone began to look around. "They nursed you, they clothed you, lets give it up for the Grinch's mothers!" Then on cue, they came down the isle to him.

"Are you two still living?" Grinch snarled under his breath. I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder and he tensed. "Be nice Grinch." At the sound of my voice he relaxed.

Soon his mothers and their friends surrounded Grinch and put a sewn sweater on that said, 'I heart X-mas' Once Grinch saw what it saw he screamed in terror. This was going a little bit to far especially since he just came down from the mountain. They then brought the chair of cheer and threw him in it. I was about to go after him but Augustus stopped me. "You're having fun aren't you?" I asked glaring at him. He smirked. "Yes, but I'll have much more fun when you're wearing those little shorts when you play the annual teacher volleyball game." I looked at him with disgust. "You're a sick man." I replied leaving to change into my team uniform.

* * *

"It is now time for the annual teacher volley ball game!" The crowd erupted in cheers. "Lets give it up for the teachers! And as everyone knows our Cheermister shall be reffing the game." More cheers erupted through the crowd as the teachers and I came onto the outdoor feild.

I was freezing in my shorts. _"This is degrading." _I thought. I then looked at Grinch in the chair of cheer. He had a surpirsed look on his face with a little blush creeping onto his cheeks. Grinch then called me over.

He bent down from the chair. "_You're _at teacher?" he asked surprised. I nodded. "I know right, it threw my aunt and uncle off too." He smiled at me. "I better get back out there." I told him. He nodded and went to my spot.

I was the first to serve. Augustus began to speak on the microphone again. "First to serve is the lovely Marion Whoether, and doesn't she look sexy in those shorts men?" He asked the men of Whoville who were nodding. My face turned bright red and I glared at him. "Hey Augustus," He looked at me. "Shut the hell up or I'll throw this ball so hard into you're crotch you'll end up singing soprano." Everyone looked at me surprised but Grinch just laughed. I wasn't known for being mean but I truely hated that man.

I then put my focus back on the game. "Zero serving zero." I said before I perfectly served the ball over the net. The rest of the game went well and my team was in the lead. Grinch kept cheering for me the entire time which made me smile once in a while.

But when the game ended and we won a teacher from the other team got angry and hit me in the back of the head with the volleyball. I fell to the ground of course. from the ground I saw Grinch jump off the chair off cheer and run over to me. He picked me up being careful with my head. "Are you alright Marion." he asked concerned. "Yes, thank you for caring." I replied. He then wiffed the air and smirked. "Is that the perfume I made you?" Grinch asked. "But of course." I said sweetly. "I only wear it on the finest occasions. But this is the first year I've worn it to the Whobilation." He nodded and put me upright and lead me over to Cindy Lou's parents. "Make sure she gets some ice on her head." He told Lou. Lou nodded and took ahold of me. Everyone then clapped at Grinch's kindness.

* * *

I was sitting on the steps to the podium no longer in my volleyball uniform with an icepack to my head. Grinch now had the Holiday Cheermister crown on his head and everyone was cheering for him.

The mayor then said that before he got his award everyone would do a gift exchange and he gave Grinch his present. He looked at the box with excitment and threw off the lid. His smile went away when he took out the present. I was a razor. My eyes widened as I saw Grinch's face. "The gift ofa Christmas shave." the Mayor said as everyone laughed. Grinch was breathing deeply now with the same emotions in his eyes he had the day he ran away. "No." I whispered.

"Martha," The Mayor started "I have a gift for you as well." He then got down on one knee and asked for Martha's hand in marriage. My eyes widened. She looked at me to see if I had the answer to her question. I shook my head vigorously signaling a no. But now Augustus put more pressure on her with a new car.

The clock was ticking. "Well," she started. "These gifts are all very wonderful-" She was cut off by a loud screeching noise.

I looked over to the car where Grinch was standing making a large noticeable scratch on the side. "Of course they are." He said as he finished wrecking the car. He then went on into a speech about how the christmas season was stupid. He ended up Telling Whoville to kiss his ass and I just laughed but unfortunately Martha fainted and Grinch then ran off somewhere.

I tried to follow him but I was still dizzy from the volleyball incident. Grinch ended up burning the tree and recking half the town.

The Mayor went up to the burnt tree and said that this was all Cindy Lou's fault for having the Grinch come down in the first place. I stared at him angerly. "No," I said. Everybody stared at me. "This is all your fault mayor." Everyone gasped and Augustus looked shocked. "What did you say?" He challanged.

I glared at him. "Did I stutter? I SAID THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled. Everyone gasped again. I then started to approach him. "He was having so much fun tonight. I could see in his eyes that he was enjoying Christmas again and you screwed it all up when you gave him that razor. Did you see his face Mayor? Hmmm? It brought the memories that never should've been brought back up! And now because of you, and the rest of Whoville The Grinch still hates Christmas and it's all your fault. And he's not alone mayor, and now because of you I have lost my only reason for even enjoying this damned holiday! So now The Grinch isn't alone in hating Christmas, because I hate it too!" Everyone gasped and I turned around and stomped off back home not looking at anyone.


	4. What, No I don't!

**I own nothing except for Marion**

**

* * *

**Once I got home I began taking down my christmas light and threw them in the trash. I got rid of the food for the feast I got rid of the presents people gave me for the holidays and the presents I was going to give them. I even took down my christmas tree I didn't want to see any of that stuff ever again.

_"Santa's probably already finished sending the gifts for everyone." _I thought. I scruntched my nose in disgust and continued taking down the

I was on my roof finishing up getting rid of the lights when I heard someone call my name from below. I looked down to see Martha May.

I looked down at her confused. "What are you doing here Martha?" I choked out. She was in her robe and she looked very tired.

"I came to check up on you. I wanted to see if you were serious about the hating Christmas thing." I threw some of my lights into the garbage down below. "Well as you can see I was telling the truth. Why are you here? To rub in that you got ingaged to the mayor? ell I don't want to here it Martha!" I told her.

Martha sighed. "Marion you and I have been friends for a long time and I think the way you're reacting to this is very rash." I was shocked by her words.

"No it's NOT!" I yelled. "I've waited **years **for Grinch to come down and when he finally comes down he's driven back up by the same man who drove him up there in the first place. And you know very well, Martha, that I'm right. So go off and live happily ever after with that life ruining soon to be husband of yours."

I then jumped down from the roof. She came up to and said, "Marion, is this your reaction because you're in love with him?" She asked. My cheeks turned bright pink. "W-What n-n-no... W-What are you talking a-about Martha I don't l-l-l-lo-" I stopped myself and took a deep breath.

"Where exactly did that come from?" I asked her. She chuckled. "I always suspected it and even though I love him he diserves you more than I do." I shook my head. "He would never return that type of feeling towards me. He loves you, he's loved ever since we were kids. He tries to deny it but he can't. I'm not the one for him Martha, you are."

Martha smiled sweetly at me. "You never know Marion, plus tomorrow's Christmas. Maybe by some chance you'll get a miracle to come your way." She said as she left me standing there.

I sighed and went back inside my house. I looked outside to see Santa looking at my house and he had his big red bag on the sleigh and he was about to go down the chiminey. But for some reason I didn't see any reindeer and Santa's suit had some hairy greeness to it.

* * *

**Mwahhh the beloved cliffhanger! Review this chapter and tell me what you think!**


	5. Merry Christmas Grinch

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing except for Marion.**

**

* * *

**I headed straight into town as soon as I heard that Grinch stole all of the Christmas gifts.

I was still in my red night gown but I covered myself with my comfy purple robe.

When I came I saw that the Mayor had been pulled out of his home by his bed and dragged to the center of town. I chuckled knowing that it was one of Grinch's practical jokes.

Augustus then said that all of this was Cindy's falt. I stood next to her and was about to say something but Lou cut in. He said that Christmas wasn't about the gifts, the parties and the fancy lights. Christmas was about being with the ones that you loved. Lou and his family got into a group hug and I smiled

I then looked up to Mt. Crumpet and then looked down to Cindy. She was looking there too. I smiled. "You wanna go wish Grinch a Merry Christmas with me?" I asked Cindy Lou. The little who girl looked up at me with that cute smile on her face and nodded quickly.

We then went to the garbage shoot slid in and headed up to Mt. Crumpet. We ended up in a pile of rotten garbage. We were laughing the entire time until we looked up to see the large bag of presents on top of the montain.

We then climbed up to the top and went over to the sleigh. Grinch had to be up here somewhere.

I was looking over the edge when I heard noise from the sleigh. I looked up and Cindy was on top of the enormous bag. My eyes widened. "Cindy get down from there!" I yelled to her. "But Mr. Grinch could be up here." She replied. I clenched my jaw and then went after her just to make sure she stays safe. Once I got on the sled I looked at the view. It was a lovely sight.

"Hey Mr. Grinch!" I turned around to see Cindy at the end of the bag leaning over. I then crawled over to her and looked down. Grinch was lying under the sleigh as if he were trying to pull it. "Grinch!" I said excitedly. He then looked at me. "M-Marion? What are you doing here?" he asked. "I wanted to see you. There's no way I'm spending another Christams without you." His face softened and he smiled at me and I blushed bright pink.

I then felt the sled begin to move. I saw Cindy get scared so I went over to her and hugged her close to me saying that everything was going to be alright. Then I saw Grinch go under the sled and lift it up all by himself! I was smiling with glee. "I gotcha guys!" Grinch yelled from the bottom. Cindy laughed in glee. "You did it!" She yelled happily and I just laughed.

* * *

We were riding down the hill on the sleigh and Grinch was skeeing from the back. I was driving and Cindy and Max were sitting next to me. I then made a sharp turn and Grinch was swung all the way back up in front.

"Are you ok!" Cindy yelled as Grinch got his composure back. "Are you kidding?" He said, "I feel better than ever. Now move over Marion it's my turn to drive." I moved over and sat next to Cindy.

We drove all the way through the mountain. I had never had so much fun in my life.

"I better slow this puppy down." Grinch said. He then put a boot break out but it snapped off. "We're gonna crash!" Cindy yelled worried. Grich turned to her and said, "Now listen to me young, even if we're totally mangled... There will be no frowns on Christmas."

I smiled and and laughed. "Now where is this coming from?" I said laughing. He smiled at me. " My newly gained Holiday spirit. An old friend help me regain it." He told me. I smiled in awe and blushed and he smiled as well.

We then turned our heads and screamed because we were about to hit a tree.

Within minutes we were back in Whoville. Many people tried to stop us but we didn't finally stop until we got to the tree in the center of Town when Lou tried to stop it.

Cindy went off with her parents but I stayed on the sleigh with Grinch.

"Alright," THe police officer said. "What do we have here." I looked up at Grinch. He looked at me winked and then jumped off the sleigh. "YOU GOT ME OFFICER! I am the Grinch who stole Christmas. And I'm sorry."

He then bent down ready to be arrested. But the officer didn't do anything. Grinch the looked up confused. "Aren't you gonna cuff me? Throw me in a jail cell? BLIND ME WITH PEPPER SPRAY!" Mayor Maywho then came into the conversation. "He did it officer, he admitted it." He then leaned over to the officer and whispered. "I'd go with the pepper spray." I glared at him and so did Grinch. "I heard him alright. He said he was sorry." I giggled happily from the sleigh.

Augustus was baffled. "Why this is an outrage! Why, why, Martha, Martha!" I then heard Martha's voice from a short distance. "Merry Christmas August Maywho!" We all looked up to see Martha on top of the bag.

"I believe I do have something for you!" she then slid down the bag and approached Augustus carefully. She then took out the wedding ring and handed it back to the Mayor. "Your ring back. I sorry, but my heart belongs to... someone else." She told him as everyone gasped.

She then looked at Grinch and I felt a pang of hurt in my chest and I looked down sadly.

I'll admit it right now to myself. I am in love with him, I love Grinch. But I knew he loved Martha, so as long as he's happy I'm happy.

Grinch looked her in the eyes and smiled knowing she chose him. "Well Martha, I can definitely say I'm flattered but," He smiled to himself. "I too am in love someone else." I looked up shocked. She smiled sweetly at him. "Then she is one lucky woman. But who is she?"

Grinch then turned to the citizens of Whoville and asked, "Which one of you whos is Ms. M?" My eyes widened and I blushed a lovely shade of pink. Cindy looked at me and nodded showing that it was going to be ok.

I nodded back to her, then stepped forward and said, "I'm Ms. M." Everyone gasped. Grinch smiled at me. "Well of course you are! I've only known the whole time." I stared at him confused. "How did you know it was me?" I asked. He began to approach me and said, "Ten Christmases ago, I got another one of your cards and at the end of the letter you drew a little Christmas tree with an arrow going through it. You said that drawing that on you Christams cards was always you thing. Once I saw it I knew it was you Marion."

I smiled at him. "So you love me?" I asked sweetly. He smiled. "I love like no other." I smiled and hugged him.

I then pulled away and looked at the Mayor. I went over to him and smiled deviously. "You know Mayor in a way I have to thank you because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't as happy as I am right now." I then pulled the razor that Augustus gave Grinch at the whobilation from my pocket and then shaved through the center of his head. His face was to de for but I kept my composure. "Merry Christmas Mayor." I then walked over to Grinch as we went to sing Christmas carols around the tree.

* * *

**Dadadadaaaa! The End! Review equal love!**


End file.
